


EX's and water

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows up in Sam's hotel; room after being cursed by an Ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EX's and water

Sam was at his computer, searching through website after website trying to figure out which dead person the offending ghost belonged to. He took a moment to rub the gunk from his eyes and stretch his aching shoulders. He glanced at the clock to see that he had been there for almost three hours. So he stood and walked around to stretch his legs, though the small motel gave him little room to do so. Suddenly there was a loud crack and the smell of ozone. Sam glanced around, expecting to see Cas but instead, sitting on the bed was some one who he thought was dead.

"Hey kiddo" accompained a tired grin as before the archangels head fell back. He was soaked, and his wings looked ragged. 

"Hey" Was all Sam could get out, socked stupid by the arrival of Gabriel. He stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Gabriel wheezed out with a small chuckle. That snapped Sam out of his daze and he glared at the archangel that was getting his bed soaked. After a few seconds where he tried to think about what he should do, he rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to grab a towel. It wouldn't make much of a difference but it might help. 

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Sam asked, walking over to the bed and handing him the towel. Gabriel took it and wiped his face off before he answered. 

"I got cursed by an ex" He muttered after glaring at the towel on his lap. "Now I can't hide my wings" 

"Alright" Sam leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest. "And?" Gabriel shot him a pleading look before sighing and bowing his head. 

"I'm really vulnerable right now, and she's hunting me, so I need help" He answered, making an unwanted flash of pity hit him. Sam scrunched his face but knew that he would help the helpless archangel. 

"Whatever, let's just get you dried off" Sam grabbed the towel and started to dry Gabriels head off. He held back a snicker as Gabriel swatted at him. He pulled the towel down to scowl at the archangel with his best bitchface. 

"Why?" Gabriel shook his hands in front of his body in frustration. Sam felt his facade start to slip but he lifted his chin.

"You need to dry off" Sam repeated. 

"What if I want to be wet?" Gabriel pouted, glaring at him. 

"Do you want to be wet?" Sam chuckled out. Gabriel glared at him and he lost it. He fell to the floor in laughter. Every time he started to get a hold of himself he would catch a glimpse at Gabriels face and would lose it again. 

"Are you done?" Gabriel glared at him and he bit back more giggles. 

"I thought you liked laughter?" Sam cocked his head to the side and smirked. He stood and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm done. I'm done. What do you need?" 

"I need....to dry off" Gabriel hunched his shoulders. 

"Can't you just snap yourself dry?" Sam asked, suddenly remembering how powerful the archangel is suppose to be. 

"No, I can't access my Grace at the moment" Gabe closed his eyes, showing how tired he must be. 

"Let me get some more towels" Sam stood and did just that, tossing another towel over Gabriels head. 

"Hey" Gabriel pulled it off and pouted. 

"Relax Gabriel" Sam rolled his eyes, "You have enough to worry about when Dean gets back" 

"Right" Gabriel wheezed, sitting up and dragging his wings as he tried to get to the edge of the bed. 

"We need to dry off your wings" Sam sat on the bed and dropped the rest of the towels on his lap. 

"No" Gabriel jumped away from him but the weight of his waterlogged wings made him belly flop on the floor. 

"Gabriel!" Sam yelped, almost falling off the bed from the shock. There was a second were Gabriel tried to crawl away then curled up into a ball. Sam huffed and picked the other up before tossing him on the bed. He crossed his arms and glared at the speechless archangel. "You need to dry your wings" 

"No" Gabriel shouted, trying to cover his wings with the soaked blankets on his bed. 

"Well, why not?" Sam snapped back, annoyed with the thousand year old child. 

"Because it's..." Gabriel stopped to bit his lip. "They're sensitive, and " Gabriel tightened his grip on the blankets.

"AND" Sam pressed.

"No mortal has touched them before" Gabriel hissed, making Sam sigh inwardly, 

"Gabriel, may I dry off your wings?" Sam asked gently, sitting on the bed but giving the golden haired man some space. Gabriel gazed at him so he let his face be as honest as he felt. Worry flashed through him as he saw the normally confident man was now nervous and jumpy. 

"I..Just..Be careful" he ducked his head and let the blankets fall away. 

"I will" Sam spoke softly and grabbed the towel. He shifted so he was behind Gabriel and he could see that he was trembling. He reached out with apprehension and grasped the top of a wing. They were warm, and he pressed the towel against the wing. He started to run the towel down, wiping the water from the feathers. The warmth coming from the wings seemed to grow, which quickly made the wing dry. He was soon on the second one, the softness of the feathers making his fell like butterflies where taking over his stomach. 

"That's good" Gabriel jumped off the bed and fluffed out his wings so suddenly that Sam still had his hand raised. He blinked and saw that Gabriel was still twitchy. He also noticed that his clothes were still soaked. 

"Alright, if you say so" Sam stood and walked over to his duffel bag. He knew that some of Dean's clothes would fit better but for some odd reason he didn't want the Angel running around in his brothers clothes. He knew the Dean would flip if the angel was wearing his clothes but this was an entirely different reason. He quickly grabbed a shirt and sleeping pants. "Here" He shoved them into Gabriel hands and gestured to the bathroom. 

"Thanks" Gabriel muttered and darted away. Sam watched him go, barely realizing that he was breathing in deeply to catch the smell of chocolate that drifted by. He then turned to the bed and pulled off the blankets, happy to find that the mattress was still dry. He dumped the blankets on the floor and pulled the cover from Dean's bed. Tossing it over his bed he heard the sound of the bathroom door open. "Sam?" He turned to see Gabriel standing there with the pants hanging from his hips and covering his feet. He was holding the shirt gave him pressed to his chest with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Yeah?" Sam huffed, his eyes wide at the sight of the man looking like he was a lost toddler. 

"I can fit my wings into the shirt" Gabriel ducked his head and looked through his eye lashes at him. Sam felt his gut lurch as he stepped forward and held his hand out for the shirt. 

"Let me see what I can do" He felt a shiver go up his spine as their hands brushed and he turned to grab his knife. When he turned he saw that Gabriel was backing up. "Calm down" Sam stepped forward and raised his hands in a calming manner. "I just need to see where I need to cut the holes for your wings"

"Got it, kiddo" Gabriel said in a slightly higher voice. So Sam quickly measured and cut. 

"Do you need help putting it on?" He asked, hoping that he didn't Gabriel shook his head and tried to pull it on over his head. Sam watched as he struggled before actually getting it on. Sam jerked back and realized that he should go back to his search. 

"One more thing" Gabriel sounded like he was more sure of himself and it made him almost grin. "My wings, they're really itchy because the feathers are out of place"

"So?" Sam put up his defense. 

"Sooo, can you help me groom them and put them in order?" Gabriel asked in a silky voice and he felt his resistance melting. 

"Fine" he snapped, trying to make it seem like he was annoyed. They sat on his bed and he started to run his fingers through the feathers, once again feeling the fluttering in his stomach. After a few minutes of silent grooming he noticed that there was a soft purring in the air. He arched his eye brow and stilled his fingers, making the purring stop. 

"Sam" Gabriel whined, rolling his shoulders in protest. 

"Yeah" Sam chuckled out but shifting his fingers through the feathers again, making the purring start up again. Once the feathers were straightened on the first wing he shifted to the other, moving around the bed and settling against the base board. The purring grew louder and rougher as he worked. He was soon finished but he continued to rolling the feathers between his fingers. 

"Sam?" Gabriel murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as Sam remembered how exhausted the golden man must be. 

"Yeah Gabe" He spoke softly, smiling as they both drifted off. 

"Thanks for not stabbing me... Again" Gabe was suddenly snuggled on his lap with his hands holding the smaller being to keep him from falling off.

"Sure thing" He answered, yawning and drifting off as a final thought crossed his mind. "Dean's going to be in for one Hell of a shock when he gets back" Sam smiled and drifted off to the sound of Gabe's snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short, but please comment anyway. ;)


End file.
